


Kiibo gets pushed in the pool

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: And takes time to think about who will help him out and who pushed him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 49





	Kiibo gets pushed in the pool

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, don't get attached to one person only to get hurt by them over and over, you're so hot! Haha! 
> 
> Kiibo gets sad at the bottom of a pool.

It was so quick, I hadn't even thought that he might push me in, but he shoved me face first into the deep water. 

And I sank to the bottom, unable to swim or float, at least I can't drown, but I'm definitely going to get rusty. That's awful.

I look up and see the ultimate supreme leader walk away, for a moment I think I see Miu too. 

I yell, bubbles of air escape my mouth. I can't hear myself, it's drowned out by the water surrounding me. God knows what this will do to my speakers. 

I jump up and I'm immediately pulled down by the weight of my metal. It feels hopeless, but someone will come in here and see me, right? I hope so.

I decided to sit down, my back pressed to the side of the pool. I look up at the ceiling above me and the things around the pool. 

This is going to be pretty boring. 

I wonder why he did it. I mean, I know he bullies me a lot, but it never got physical. Just mean names and childish teasing. Why did he push me in? He knows I can't get out on my own, does he want me to die in here?

Maybe this is his attempt at a murder. I don't think it'll work though, a little water won't kill me. I'm not that weak. 

I look to the side of me, someone seems to have dropped something in the pool.

A hat? 

Did someone lose their hat? I take it and look at the stripes and star on the side of it. It's black and rather simple. I wonder who dropped their hat in here, I hope they find me when they go looking for it.

I don't know why, but I like it. I smile to myself as I look it over once more. I set it down next to me. I hope they find their hat.

Please find me. 

I'm sure the pressure of the water would be giving me a headache by now if I were human. I run my hand through my synthetic hair, if I pulled hard enough, would it hurt? Would it?

I brush away the thought, continuing to stroke my hair calmly. 

Something else falls from the dry land above, I look up, seeing no one above me. I grab the object.

Hair pins?

Two white music note hair pins. Why are they so familiar? They remind of the hat, but they're so different. How weird.

I run my thumb over the smooth plastic, examining them. 

I hope they find their hair pins. I hope they find me. 

I set them down with the hat. I think they belong together. I feel like I'm still missing something though. What am I missing?

Where is it? Why can't I find it? 

I search the bottom of the pool for whatever I think I'm missing.

It's not coming down, is it? It'll never be dropped down, right? I look up to the edge of the pool.

There's a blurry figure standing. They're wearing pink, they're holding something above the water. I try my hardest to run towards them, they retract their hand. 

Help me. 

She runs away, holding her unknown object to her chest. 

No, no, no, you were what was missing, please come back, please help me. 

I drop down to my knees, defeated. She left me, she's gone, she was supposed to be the last thing. She was supposed to find me, find them, she's supposed to help.

I hear a loud splash. Someone grabs me from behind, struggling to pull me with them as they swim up. I finally feel cool air and I'm yanked up to lay next to the pool.

"Kiibo? What happened?" Shuichi.

" Is he ok? He seems kind of out of it. " Kaede.

I push my self up, water spills from my mouth. Too much water. 

"Kiibo?"

" Kokichi pushed me"

The pianist huffs, "I knew it, of course he did! C'mon, let's get you to Miu."

" She- she did it too. She saw me and didn't do anything, she left me. Why did she leave me? "

"Oh."

Why, why, why, why, she didn't drop it, she didn't help, she left me alone. Miu, why.

" Why? " I weakly squeak out, my speaker is damaged.

It's blurry. I can't see them, I nervously cling onto Shuichi's water covered sleeve. 

"Wh-Why?" My grip tightens .

"Why?!" My vice grip loosens completely I fall back down to the cement. Everything is dark.

"Kiibo!?"

" Kiibo, please get up! "

"We have to take him to Miu."

Kaede carries my unconscious body to Miu's lab, Shuichi following.

When I get up, I'm fully restored and in a room that isn't mine.

"Hello?"

" Oh good, you're up. You ok? "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to kick kokichi and miu in the ribs, that being said, idc if you like them.


End file.
